


The Fox's Jedi

by LadyDisdayne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, M/M, Minor non-graphic violence, Shapeshifter Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/pseuds/LadyDisdayne
Summary: Legends say that the forest is protected by changeling foxes, guardians of the Wellspring of Life. Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn has no need for such tales until one moonlit night, he finds an injured fox in the woods.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 178





	The Fox's Jedi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pomiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomiar/gifts).



> For Pom, who is a treasure.
> 
> This was inspired by a convo in the QuiObi Discord about kitsune/fox Obi-Wan, so a huge shout out to CptnRuski, Cat, Pom, and everyone else that inspired this.
> 
> Thank you Cat and Chibi for the betas!
> 
> Absolutely stunning art by Kurtssingh [Their Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/kurtssingh)

“But if you tame me, then we shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I shall be unique in all the world...But if you tame me, it will be as if the sun came to shine on my life . I shall know the sound of a step that will be different from all the others. Other steps send me hurrying back underneath the ground. Yours will call me, like music, out of my burrow...” **Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince**

* * *

The old legends say that the Wellspring of Life will grant life to those who are worthy, but only if another life is given freely in return. A life for a life, all things balanced in the Force. 

It is also said, that the Wellspring is guarded by the Vulptex, changeling foxes that are fiercely protective of the Spring and their beloved forest, that the Temple of the Moon Fox was built eons ago as a home for one such Vulptex and her human lover, blessed by the Force to be the guardians of the Wellspring of Life. 

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had never believed such childish stories of foxes that became human, of lovers that made the Force itself bend to their will with the power of their devotion. He had given his life to the Force, to pursue knowledge and understanding of its many facets, and never once had he found evidence of such a tale. 

It was a cool autumn night when Qui-Gon was startled awake at a pained cry in the Force. It seemed to echo in his chest, a sharp plea for help from deep in the woods. He quickly rose, setting out to find the poor creature that called to him, armed only with a lantern and the light of the full moon. 

He had only been assigned to the remote Temple of the Moon Fox for a month and learning all of the Forest’s paths had proven nigh impossible. Qui-Gon reached out in the Force, seeking the cry’s source while he maneuvered his way through the tall trees, finally stumbling over a small form in the darkness. 

The Jedi sighed, kneeling to examine the poor fox and the vicious trap it’s leg had become trapped in. 

“Hello, little one.” His voice rumbled in the quiet forest, “Let me get you out of there.”

The fox whimpered and tried to lash out at Qui-Gon as he worked to force the trap’s jaws to open, keeping him from getting too close. The trap held firm and the fox began to squirm, driving the steel deeper into its flesh. 

“It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you, little one.” The Jedi held out a hand, letting the quivering fox sniff his hand. It sneezed and glanced into his face. Qui-Gon was taken back by the fox’s sparkling eyes, which seemed to shift between blue and green and every color in between even as he watched. 

The fox stilled, letting Qui-Gon get closer to the trap. With the added closeness, he was able to wrench it apart, freeing the trapped leg. The fox sprang forward and darted away, trying to flee into the night, only to howl in pain as its injured leg gave out a mere ten feet away from the trap, the small body collapsing into the autumn leaves. Qui-Gon was already moving forward when he felt the cry echo in the Force, drawing Qui-Gon to its side. The fox shook with fear and pain, and Qui-Gon could tell it was taking all of the poor creature’s willpower to not slip into unconsciousness.

Qui-Gon dropped his shields and opened himself in the Force, trying to imbue his words with his kind intent, “I’ve got you. Let me take care of you, alright? I promise, no harm will come to you in my care.”

The fox stilled, and Qui-Gon could have sworn it gave him a small nod of consent before its eyes slowly closed as it slipped into sleep. Qui-Gon sighed and gently lifted the fox into his arms, cradling it close to his chest. 

The walk back to the Temple was slow, every misstep caused the fox to whimper in pain, even in its sleep. Qui-Gon was cautious, concerned that there could be other traps in the forest. It wouldn’t do if he got hurt as well. 

The sun was beginning to peak over the trees by the time they made it back inside. Qui-Gon nestled the fox into his unmade pallet, hoping the soft linens and pillows would comfort the creature while he gathered the needed medical supplies. 

The fox was lucky, the trap had caught the thick flesh of its left back thigh and hadn’t been able to crush the bone as it had been designed to do. Qui-Gon deftly disinfected the wound and layered on a thick layer of bacta gel before splinting and wrapping the affected limb tightly in gauze. The fox wouldn’t be able to walk on the limb until it had healed, but the bacta would do wonders to heal the small animal. 

Qui-Gon left a small dish of water next to the pallet and left the fox to rest, beginning his morning katas and meditation. 

Hours later, even with the quickly coming autumn chill, the day was warm and bright, Qui-Gon was again drawn to the fox’s side when a whisper of fear and pain that trembled through the Force. For a being so small, the fox easily sent tremors through the Force, its presence larger than the small frame should be able to contain. 

“Good morning, little one. Or should I say, good afternoon. Are you hungry?” Feeling a bit foolish talking to a wild animal, Qui-Gon reached out a tentative hand, a small bit of grilled fish between two fingers. The fox sniffed hesitantly at the morsel before tearing it from Qui-Gon’s grasp and shuffling, as well as it could, away from his outreached hand. 

Qui-Gon chuckled, the noise startling the fox to scoot further away. “I’m sorry, my friend. Here, would you care for another piece?” He held out another tidbit, letting the fox take it at its own pace. This time, it didn’t pull away, allowing Qui-Gon to hold out more and more bits of fish. 

“You’re going to be just fine, little one. Just fine indeed.” Qui-Gon whispered as the last piece of fish was pulled from his fingers and the fox curled into his pillow, falling into sleep.

For the next couple days, Qui-Gon’s new companion kept to itself, spending most of the days asleep, softly whimpering when Qui-Gon reached out to gently change bandages or check on the wounded leg. It had taken a careful touch, and large quantities of fish, to finally gain some semblance of the fox’s trust. 

Once the fox seemed healed enough to walk, Qui-Gon started to leave the door to the back garden open, letting the creature run and play near the pool that was fed from the Wellspring, even letting it leave for its forest home if it chose to. But the fox stayed, and Qui-Gon was surprised when it started to lay next to him as he meditated on the porch or took his afternoon tea in the garden, eventually even letting him scratch between the fluffy black tipped ears. 

Qui-Gon had taken to reading poetry to the fox as he sipped tea under his favorite tree in the garden or watching the moon slowly move across the night sky, a small plate of treats between them. The creature would curl close, watching him with swirling blue green eyes, moving the slightest bit closer day by day.

Before the second week was out, the small animal had taken to practically cuddling Qui-Gon at any chance it had, even curling up on his pillow as he slept, driving the Jedi to find a spare for himself. Even then, the fox would creep closer during the night, and more often than not Qui-Gon would awake to a face full of russet fur. 

Qui-Gon slowly blinked into consciousness, warm even to his bones, huffing at the now familiar russet fur in his face. He reached up to scoot his fox friend away, finding that there was _a lot_ more tail fur than he had become accustomed too. The fox must be starting to grow its winter coat, Qui-Gon thought to himself. He felt for the small head, scratching the soft ears and running his hands through the not so familiar short, silky hair of his bedmate’s suddenly much too large head. 

Qui-Gon sat up, confused further by the weight of something across his stomach. Looking down, he yelped, realizing that the ears were no longer attached to a small fox, but were instead those of a very human young man. A very _naked_ human young man that was clinging to Qui-Gon as if his life depended on it. 

Qui-Gon scrambled up on to his feet and the man sat up at the movement, shaking his head and yawning, “Qui-Gon? What’s wrong?” 

The man blinked in confusion and looked down at himself as if surprised at his own voice. “ _Oh_. Well this is awkward. I was hoping to be awake when I changed back.” 

He stood, his long tail curling behind him and his ever changing eyes crinkling when he smiled. He swept into a deep bow, unashamed of his nudity.

“I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. It is wonderful to finally thank you for saving me.” His eyes shifted from blue to green and back to blue, just as the fox’s had. 

“I...I don’t understand.” Qui-Gon wasn’t sure if that was exactly true, even without the telltale ever changing eyes. The man’s tail wagged and his ears twitched exactly how the fox’s had when it was amused by the fish in the garden, or when it was especially interested in a choice piece of meat. 

“Little one?” Qui-Gon whispered.

Obi-Wan laughed and crinkled his nose like the fox sometimes did when amused, “Little one? I’m older than you are. By decades Qui-Gon. _Decades_.”

Qui-Gon stuttered, trying to understand, “But... _how?_ You’re a _fox_.” 

Obi-Wan’s melodic laughter filled the room again as he shook his head, “No, I’m a Vulptex, one of the guardians of the Wellspring and the forest.”

Obi-Wan stepped forward, only to stumble when he tried to put too much weight on his still delicate leg. Qui-Gon caught the lithe body in his arms, setting him back onto the bed, his confusion driven from his mind by his concern for Obi-Wan. 

“Thank you, Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan’s eyes glittered bright, his smile kind. 

“Let’s get you comfortable.” Qui-Gon blushed as he realized how close he was to the very much still nude man, “Actually, let’s get you dressed.”

Qui-Gon opened the closet, pulling out a couple robes and large shirts that could possibly fit the much smaller man, or at least would be comfortable for him. With the bandaged leg, pants were out of the question. 

“Do any of these look suitable?” Obi-Wan shuffled through the offered pile that QUi-Gon set next to him on the bed, sniffing hesitantly at the fabric before finally pulling out a large burgundy sweater. It was one of Qui-Gon’s favorites, the wool worn soft. 

The Vulptex pulled it over his head with a murmur of thanks. Qui-Gon couldn’t look away, the man was stunning, his short hair the same color as the fox’s fur with a long braid tied behind one ear, reaching the middle of the man’s back, studded with beads. If it hadn’t been for the fox ears and long, bushy tail, Qui-Gon would never have known he wasn’t human. 

Obi-Wan curled tightly into the pillows, still favoring his injured leg and Qui-Gon offered to reexamine the wound. Obi-Wan agreed and Qui-Gon retrieved the bacta gel and new, larger bandages.

The wound had mostly healed, but was still tender and had made the leg weak. As Qui-Gon applied the gel, Obi-Wan explained that he healed faster as a fox and hadn’t been able to transform into his more human form. To do so would have put too much strain on the damaged tissue and would have kept him ever healing properly. 

“Now,” Qui-Gon asked, “Would you like some tea? Or would you like to rest?”

“Tea would be wonderful.” Obi-Wan’s eyes lit up, mischievous and excited. “And would you, would you please read to me?”

Qui-Gon chuckled and agreed, a strange, warm feeling settling deep into his heart.

The next few weeks passed in a haze of hot tea and poetry, of moon watching and cool night air. Obi-Wan continued to heal as autumn’s hold on the Temple continued to grow. Qui-Gon was surprised that Obi-Wan was still with him, and when pressed the Vulptex would simply shrug or shift into his fox self to play in the fallen leaves. 

They spent their days simply, the Temple quiet with visitors few and far between this time of year. Qui-Gon’s temple duties were light as well, and he would often find himself watching Obi-Wan practice the Katas, the fighting forms of his people, a blade made of light manifesting in his hand, pulled from the Force itself. It was strange, how similar the movements and stances were to the ones of the Jedi. Qui-Gon began to join him, their two forms slowly becoming one, something in between. 

During these quiet meditations, Qui-Gon soon learned that Obi-Wan loved the moon and stars, and was content to watch them for hours, pressed to Qui-Gon’s side as they told each other stories and legends of their people. Obi-Wan’s favourite to tell was that of the Moon Fox and Jedi, the first guardians of the Temple. The tragic tale was a warning to all those who wished to partake of the Wellspring, the water of which could heal any wound and cure any illness, but required a life freely given in exchange. 

The Moon Fox’s Jedi lover was gravely injured defending the Wellspring from evil men who hoped to taint the water and twist the Living Force of the forest to their own dark will. These Sith had sought power, and destroyed anything that stood in their way. Together, the guardians were able to drive off the Sith and protect the Wellspring, but only after the Jedi had been shot, the arrow ripping through his body. 

To save the Jedi’s life, the Moon Fox had offered up her own, freely given. Obi-Wan smiled, soft and content as he told the tale, explaining how his family had continued their traditions, protecting the Wellspring and the forest, even after the Jedi had started sending priests of their own as caretakers. 

During the telling, Qui-Gon stopped himself from combing his fingers through Obi-Wan’s beautiful hair during the telling, unsure of how Obi-Wan would react to being touched so intimately in his human form. Obi-Wan, almost as if he sensed Qui-Gon’s unease, buried in closer to Qui-Gon’s hand, quietly encouraging him to give into his desires. Qui-Gon finally relented, and Obi-Wan glanced up, his eyes filled with love of their own. They stayed like that for what felt like time unmeasurable, as Obi-Wan napped to the sound of the Wellspring fountain, calm and happy.

As the air grew colder and they prepared for the quickly approaching winter, Qui-Gon realized that he didn’t ever want Obi-Wan to leave, that he had fallen for his quick wit and bright smile. For the first time in his long life, Qui-Gon no longer felt alone, Obi-Wan’s presence a balm on his weary soul. It wasn’t difficult to know that Obi-Wan had begun to feel the same, his actions always clearer than his words. 

On a bright, moon lit night, the beginnings of winter tickled Qui-Gon’s noise, and Obi-Wan rested his head on Qui-Gon’s leg, cuddled close and warm. The fox insisted on wearing the burgundy sweater Qui-Gon had given him weeks before, even though they had ordered clothing specifically for Obi-Wan. Although he would never admit it, Qui-Gon loved the way it made Obi-Wan look so small, so comfortable, a small way of saying they belonged to each other, even if neither of them could bear to say it yet. 

“Winter is almost here.” Obi-Wan whispered as he stretched awake, a slight frown at the corners of his mouth. 

“I suppose it is.” Qui-Gon looked up into the evening sky and a single snowflake floated down to rest on Obi-Wan’s outreached hand. The fox buried closer into Qui-Gon and wrapped his tail around them both. 

Obi-Wan was quiet the following three days, deep in contemplation. Qui-Gon was concerned, Obi-Wan was usually so full of life and he seemed deflated, a mere shell of himself. But, Qui-Gon was reluctant to push, worried he would drive Obi-Wan further away. So, Qui-Gon waited for Obi-Wan to come to him. 

“Qui-Gon.” Qui-Gon closed his book and looked up. Obi-Wan was again in the burgundy sweater, his ears drooped low. It almost looked as if he had been crying. 

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon stood, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s winter.” Obi-Wan stated as if it explained his tears.

“I suppose it is. But, we have enough food and the Temple will be just fine even in the worst of the storms. There is no reason to be worried, little one.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, “It’s time, Qui-Gon. I have to leave. Tonight if the clear weather holds.”

“ _Oh.”_ Qui-Gon felt himself sagging towards the ground. Somewhere deep down he knew this day would come, and knew that someday he would have to let Obi-Wan go home, no matter how much he wanted him to stay. 

Obi-Wan had told him of his family and clan, and his training to become a guardian of his people. The braid he wore was a symbol of which fox clan he belonged to and each bead represented an important moment in his life. The fox often twisted the strands in his nimble fingers, a nervous habit. He did so now, his frown deepening. 

“Qui-Gon, I—” Obi-Wan shuffled, hesitant to put words to what was between them. 

Unable to bear whatever Obi-Wan needed to say, Qui-Gon interrupted. “Well, we should probably get you ready to go, if you need to leave so quickly. Do you want to take any of your clothes with you? Any of the books?” 

Obi-Wan shook his head, and Qui-Gon could see the flash of tears on his long lashes. “No, just the clothes I’m wearing. I can’t carry the rest of them as a fox.”

“Okay, well, what would you like to do before you leave? We have a couple fish we can grill.” 

Obi-Wan tried to smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, giving him a tragic, forlorn expression. “Would you read to me? In the garden?”

Qui-Gon’s heart ached at the simple request, one last kindness before the man he loved vanished back into the forest. 

“Of course, let me grab a blanket and some tea. Why don’t you pick out a book, hum?”

The garden was cold, but the blanket was cozy and Obi-Wan stretched out next to Qui-Gon in his human form, the contact keeping them both warm. Obi-Wan had chosen one of his favorite books of poetry. The irony of the collection of broken hearted sonnets wasn’t lost on Qui-Gon. 

The sun was low, and the bitterly cold winds of a winter's night had begun to blow when Obi-Wan quietly whispered that it was time. He stripped off the burgundy sweater leaving him in a simple shirt and pants as he handed it to Qui-Gon. 

Obi-Wan sighed, a low mournful whine, as he brushed his fingertips along Qui-Gon’s jaw before placing a small kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you, Qui-Gon. For everything. I love you.” 

Before Qui-Gon could respond, before he could say that he felt the same, the man became a fox, sprinting through the garden and leaping over the low stone wall. 

Qui-Gon stayed still, holding the still warm sweater close to his chest, his warm tears freezing in the cold night air, fighting the hope that Obi-Wan would, by some small miracle, come back. 

He didn’t.

The next day passed, dark and bitter. The following was worse, a hole growing in Qui-Gon’s soul that threatened to choke him. His world drew black with grief and he felt like a ghost of himself. Even mediation, which had long been a comfort, was unable to soothe the ache. Qui-Gon yeared for the warmth he had grown used to, for the brightness that Obi-Wan had brought into his life. 

Alone, he watched Obi-Wan’s beloved moon, bright and full, trying to meditate and release his sorrow into the Force. He had put on the burgundy sweater, burying his senses in the lingering scent of Obi-Wan. He felt heavy with regret, wishing he had at least told Obi-Wan how he felt. 

As he meditated, the burning pain in his chest grew, the cord of longing wrapping around his heart and soul driving him to his feet and to the forest’s edge. He looked into the dark woods, fighting between his fears of rejection and knowing that he was unwilling to keep living without Obi-Wan by his side. 

Qui-Gon ran into the forest, a light snow beginning to fall around him. He was blind in the darkness, only able to follow that cord that had tightened around his heart and the whispers of the Force. The trees loomed, growing thicker the further from the Temple he got. He moved quickly, his years of training as a Jedi helping him to navigate fallen branches and pitfalls of the woods. 

The moon was high when Qui-Gon recognized the cord he felt for what it was— Obi-Wan calling out through the Force, reaching out to him. Qui-Gon ran faster, following the call until he heard a small whimper, quiet enough that if it had been anything other than Obi-Wan, he would have missed it. 

He turned, following the sound, calling out for Obi-Wan through the forest. 

“Qui-Gon?” Came the confused reply, Obi-Wan’s voice laced with sorrow. 

“Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon called and pushed himself harder, searching for his fox. 

The soft sound of bare feet on soft snow stopped Qui-Gon in his tracks, and Obi-Wan finally appeared around a tree, sprinting through the trees towards Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon held out his arms, letting Obi-Wan barrel into him, wrapping the small form tightly.

“Obi-Wan, what are you doing out here?”

Obi-Wan buried his head closer, nuzzling against Qui-Gon’s chest. “I could ask you the same.”

“I thought you went home.” Qui-Gon pulled away to find that the Vulptex’s eyes were bright with tears. 

Obi-Wan shook his head, “It wasn’t home anymore. I’ll tell you when we get back.” 

Qui-Gon agreed, moving to lead them back to the Temple when Obi-Wan flinched in pain. 

“Is it your leg?” Qui-Gon looked down, Obi-Wan was in the same pants and shirt he had left in, only they were torn and rugged. As always, he was barefoot. Qui-Gon slipped the sweater over his head, and tugged onto Obi-Wan’s still shivering body. 

Obi-Wan nodded, “Yes, it’s still a bit tender. I shouldn’t have run like that.”

“Can you shift? I can carry you back to the Temple.” 

Obi-Wan nodded before he buried his face against Qui-Gon’s neck, murmuring apologies as he shifted. 

“There is nothing to be sorry for, little one. Now, let’s go home.” Qui-Gon held the small body close, his heart full. 

By the time they reached the Temple, the sun had begun to rise and the snow had grown heavy. Qui-Gon set the fox on his favorite sleeping pillow that was still placed next to Qui-Gon’s own. Their sleeping arrangements had been strange before Obi-Wan left. Obi-Wan insisted on sleeping as a fox, but Qui-Gon’s small pallet was more often than not taken over by a long bushy tail and a lithe frame by the time morning came. 

Qui-Gon chuckled when Obi-Wan shifted as he slowly awoke, shuffling closer and finally onto the pallet. 

“I am going to have to get a bigger bed if you keep this up, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon combed his hand through Obi-Wan’s hair, noticing his braid had been cut. 

Obi-Wan shifted his head away as Qui-Gon fingered the roughly chopped hair, “Obi-Wan, what happened?”

Obi-Wan twisted so his head was pillowed on Qui-Gon’s leg as he began his tale. 

Obi-Wan had made it back to his family’s foxhole quickly and his family welcomed him home in celebration. His clan had believed that he had been killed by the men that laid the steel traps in the forest. Obi-Wan was delighted to be home as well, surrounded by loved ones, even if he felt like he had left half of his heart behind. 

But that delight soon turned sour. 

Obi-Wan had changed during his time with Qui-Gon and no longer desired that life of running wild and hunting. He missed warm tea and poetry, and while they had those things among his people, it was no longer enough to satisfy him. His soul had stayed with Qui-Gon, with their gentle days and unhurried moments. 

But most of all, Obi-Wan’s heart had been tamed by Qui-Gon Jinn, and there was no returning to the wilds of the forest. 

And so, he had been cast out. As one final insult, Bruck, one of his childhood friends, had cut his braid, the only thing left to connect him to his family and heritage. He would not ever be allowed to return. 

Obi-Wan rolled and looked up at Qui-Gon, his expression a mix of love and sorrow. Qui-Gon laid beside him, so that Obi-Wan’s back was held closely to Qui-Gon’s chest, giving them barely enough room to lay together on the pallet. 

Obi-Wan snorted, “You are most definitely going to need a bigger bed. Preferably one with a real mattress this time.” His voice dropped low and questioning as he said, “If you want me to stay, that is.”

Qui-Gon nosed at the soft curl of hair at Obi-Wan’s neck and wrapped a protective arm around Obi-Wan. “You’re not going anywhere, my fox. You have tamed me, heart and soul.” 

Qui-Gon did get a larger bed, and piled it high with warm blankets and pillows in preparation for the cold of winter. Obi-Wan found great joy bounding on the oversized mattress excitedly as his fox self, nesting into the quilts and lazing in the afternoon sun.

As much as he loved Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon never quite understood the contrast between Obi-Wan the fox and Obi-Wan the man. When human, he held himself proud, calm and collected. He was brilliant, and the visitors to the Temple loved him dearly for his kindness and almost flirtatious nature. However, the moment he changed, he turned openly playful, almost silly, as one of Qui-Gon’s masters would have said. 

Winter deepened, the snow deep and cold. But the Temple was bright with life as they prepared for the Lunar Festival, the Temple’s largest of the year. Obi-Wan tried to hide his excitement as the day grew nearer. The holiday had been one of the few the Vulptex had attended as humans, hiding their tails and ears under scarves and robes, checking on the Wellspring of Life and enjoying the piles of sugary treats and roasted delicacies sold in the stalls set up by the local village. Qui-Gon doubted they paid for such treats, but knew that it was part of their nature and wouldn’t do anything to stop it this year. 

Qui-Gon did grow concerned however, wondering if Obi-Wan’s clan would be attending the festival, and if they did, what troubles it could cause. When asked, Obi-Wan shrugged as was his manner and explained that it no longer mattered, they considered him human, and therefore unworthy of a second glance. He had found his place, his home with Qui-Gon and would do the same. 

Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan tighter that night, trying to drive away the lingering sorrow in Obi-Wan’s heart. 

The large front courtyard of the Temple was cleared of its snow in preparation for the festival and the large stalls were constructed in an afternoon as if by magic. The village hung large lanterns around the Temple, driving away even the darkest night. The effect was magical, the soft glow reflecting off the pure white snow, sparkling and shimmering as the guests moved between the stalls with small lanterns of their own. 

Qui-Gon laughed as he watched Obi-Wan flit between the stalls, carrying a pile of treats and prizes. He suspected the stall keepers were spoiling the fox, giving him extra and free prizes. He couldn’t blame him, spoiling Obi-Wan was easy and made him so incredibly happy. 

One of the stalls had set up a small, heated pond, full of bright orange and white fish. Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan as he watched one of them, enthralled as he almost bounced on the edge of his toes. 

Qui-Gon cleared his throat, “Would you like to try to get one of the fish, Obi-Wan? I think we have a small tank in storage. And when it gets big enough, it can live in the pond.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes lit up as he nodded, “Please.”

Qui-Gon paid the host and watched as Obi-Wan’s hand darted out and scooped the fish he had been watching excitedly into the waiting cup. Suddenly, a bright bushy tail was wagging behind him, swaying as he handed the shopkeeper his prize. 

Without thinking, Qui-Gon reached out and grabbed the tail, forcing it quickly back down Obi-Wan’s pants. Obi-Wan shivered and gave Qui-Gon a heated glance at the intrusion. Qui-Gon waited while the fish was packaged and Obi-Wan was ready to move on. 

A few of the village’s women walked by, blushing and giggling, making Qui-Gon realize his hand, and most of his arm, where still shoved into Obi-Wan’s pants. Qui-Gn felt his face heat as he extracted the offending hand, bowing to the guests, trying to regain his composure.

They moved on, walking hand in hand through the rest of the booths, Obi-Wan holding his fish close. As the full moon traveled across the sky, the villagers gathered in the large courtyard, their excitement almost visible in the Force. 

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan joined them, staying towards the edge of the large crowd. The moment the moon reached its highest point, fireworks lit up the sky, lighting the Temple in brilliant flashes of color. The display was spectacular, the village sparing no expense. 

Qui-Gon looked to Obi-Wan, watching the flickers of color light up the ever changing eyes, more beautiful than any firework or lantern lit snow drift. 

The sky burst with an explosion of gold, the rockets howling through the night, signaling the end of the show and festival proper. They made their way back to the Temple proper slowly, lingering in the lantern light, enjoying the simple happiness of being together. 

Sudden movement and hiss tore them from their silence, and Obi-Wan spun, ready to defend with the hilt of his blade in hand. A woman appeared from the shadows, graceful, yet sad. 

Obi-Wan snarled, “Bant.”

Bant bowed, her ears laid flat in submission. “Obi-Wan, it’s good to see you well. You seem… happy.”

“What do you want Bant?” Obi-Wan was furious, his words short. 

“I…” She sighed, looking around them, “The Sith have been spotted in the forest, Obi-Wan. Setting traps made of cold iron and hunting our kind. You need to come home.” 

A mix of rage and hurt crossed his face before Obi-Wan softened, “I am home, Bant. I thank you for the warning, but you need to leave.”

Bant opened her mouth to protest, but Obi-Wan stopped her, “Bant, stop. I’ve made my choice, and I would make it a thousand times over again. ”

She nodded, “Goodbye, Obi-Wan. I hope he was worth it.”

“He is. Now _go.”_ Obi-Wan stood a bit taller, squeezing Qui-Gon’s hand tighter, and she leapt onto the wall, a seamless shift between human and fox, hurrying away into the forest. 

Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan, her warning ringing in his ears as he asked, “I thought the Sith were gone?”

“They have been, for over a thousand years. But that hasn’t stopped them from coming back before. The hearts of men are always easily tainted by power. We will need to watch the forest, but I expect the clan has it well in hand. Bant has always been one to worry.”

With that, they returned to their home to care for their new pet and turn in for the evening, cuddled close to stave off the cold that wasn’t only from winter. 

The Moon Festival had marked the turning of winter and the days began to get longer, the cold slowly driven off by warm spring days and blooming flowers. But even the bright renewal of their world could not drive off the lingering fear of the young fox girl’s warning. Qui-Gon had sent word of the Sith to the Jedi Temple at Coruscant, alerting the Masters that there could be a threat to the Wellspring. 

The flowering trees that lined the Temple path brought an influx of visitors, guests coming to seek the Moon Fox’s blessings. Wedding parties often frequented during the spring as well, the picturesque flowers and legends of the Wellsprings’ power drawing them from far and wide. 

Obi-Wan had taken to teasing the young children, running through the mounds of bright pink and white flowers as they toddled after him, trying to pet or grab the tempting floof of his tail. He was always quicker than the children, teasing and taunting as he darted and leaped. But his heart was soft, and if any child cried in despair or frustration, he would allow himself to be caught, usually nothing more than a light brush of the child’s hand against his tail or ears. Even the smallest touch would send the child squealing to their parents with glee.

After one particularly busy afternoon, Qui-Gon found Obi-Wan lounging under one of the courtyard’s largest trees, curled in the warm sun in the all too familiar sweater as he watched yet another bride be kissed by her groom under the falling petals. 

Qui-Gon knelt beside him, gently mimicking the kiss. “What are you thinking about, love?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, his eyes never leaving the joyous couple, even as he yawned and stretched, “Nothing important. Is it time for dinner?”

“If you would like. Or we can stay and watch for a bit.” Obi-Wan nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into Qui-Gon’s tight embrace as they leaned against the tree. Soon, Obi-Wan drifted into sleep, exhausted by his antics.

Soon, the shadows deepened and the celebrators made their way down the steep path, leaving them alone under the trees.

Qui-Gon untangled their limbs and stood, “Come on, imp, let’s go have some dinner.”

Obi-Wan shook his head and groaned, “Only if you carry me there. My leg hurts. ”

Qui-Gon chuckled. The leg in question was long healed, but he lifted Obi-Wan into his arms regardless, carrying him like a groom would carry his bride. 

“Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan asked, wrapping his arms around Qui-Gon’s neck and nuzzling his face into Qui-Gon’s tunics. 

“Yes love?”

“I want that.”

“What do you mean?”

“What they have.” He used his head to point at the final remaining wedding party. 

“A party?”

“ _No._ A wedding. I want to marry you.” The words were mumbled, unsure and hurried as they tickled against Qui-Gon’s skin. 

Qui-Gon chuckled, getting the hint. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, will you marry me?”

“You’re supposed to do it _right,_ Qui-Gon. On one knee and a ring, like in all of your books.” Obi-Wan grumbled, but Qui-Gon could hear the relief and joy in his voice. 

“Do you want me to take it back?”

Obi-Wan buried his face closer into Qui-Gon’s neck, grumbling, “No.”

“Then, little one, will you marry me?” Qui-Gon shifted Obi-Wan’s weight so he leaned higher on his chest. 

Obi-Wan’s grumbling turned to a sniffle, “Yes. But I want a summer wedding. We are already lovers, what’s the point of waiting?”

“Whatever you desire, my fox.” Qui-Gon gently lowered Obi-Wan to their bed, only to be tugged down along with him. 

Obi-Wan’s smile was sharp with teasing. “Right now? I desire you.”

And a summer wedding is what Obi-Wan got. The preparations were simple and very few invites needed to be sent to a few of the Jedi Masters Qui-Gon cared for. Between them, they only really had each other, and that was enough. 

Finally, the day they had chosen arrived, bright and warm in the summer warmth, their only decorations were provided by the forest, the lush green trees and blossoming wildflowers providing more beauty than anything man made. 

Qui-Gon’s breath caught as he looked at his groom, stunned by Obi-Wan’s beauty. He had allowed his hair to grow since leaving his clan and had used the added length to weave dozens of wildflowers though the russet locks, highlighting his pointed ears and crowning him in brilliant hues of cornflower blue and buttercup yellow. 

Their vows were simple and of their own making, tender words shared with each other in front of the murmuring of the Wellspring of Life, dedicating their lives to one another with the Jedi Grandmaster as witness. 

“...We shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world.” Qui-Gon vowed, quoting from a favorite passage. 

“To you, I shall be unique in all the world . . .” Obi- Wan returned, his smile bright and carefree in the afternoon sun. They kissed, not for the first time, but this time felt different, as if it echoed in the Force. 

The Masters Qui-Gon had invited left quickly after the ceremony, their own duties calling them home and leaving the newlyweds to explore their new lives together. 

They spent the remainder of summer basking in the glow of being together, their new titles doing little to change their daily routines. They filled their time between their temple duties and visitors with melon and reading and in the cool of night, Obi-Wan still watched the moon and Qui-Gon still watched Obi-Wan. 

When summer had once more turned cool with autumn breezes and the trees tinted gold and red, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan decided to spend the lingering evening light foraging for mushrooms in the forest. Obi-Wan loved bounding through the crisp fallen leaves, his fur a bright flash in the deep brown of the forest floor. Qui-Gon smiled fondly at his husband, enjoying the peace the forest brought. 

Qui-Gon suddenly felt the Force stir with wrongness and heard the sudden _crack!_ of a branch before he saw the blade, a flash of silver and blood red cutting through the trees. The weapon of a Sith. 

Qui-Gon bolted towards Obi-Wan, leaping in front of the small fox’s body as the Sith struck forward. Pain tore through his abdomen, the saber piercing his stomach as the Sith wielding it growled in anger. 

A wretched scream filled the forest, a dreadful mix of human and fox, as Qui-Gon crumbled to the leaf strewn floor. Snarling soon followed, angry and desperate as Obi-Wan fought off the Sith, driving them away as he rapidly shifted from fox to human, and even somewhere in between. 

With his wound, Qui-Gon could do no more than watch. Obi-Wan was beautiful, the katas they had practiced together so peacefully became a lethal dance as Obi-Wan lept and spun with his blade in hand. The Sith was fierce, but Obi-Wan was stronger, and he soon drove him back, the Sith retreating into the forest. 

Obi-Wan ran to Qui-Gon’s side, anguish maring his beautiful face. 

“Stay still, Qui-Gon. I need to get you back to the Temple.” Obi-Wan ran his hand down Qui-Gon’s side, checking for additional wounds. Qui-Gon felt his eyes close, his mind slipping into a healing trance. “It’s alright, my love. Let your body rest. I’ll take care of you.”

Moments, hours, days later, When Qui-Gon opened his eyes, he was laid out in the dark garden, under their favorite tree. Obi-Wan moved swiftly through the moonlit grass, a cup in his hands. 

“Drink this.” Obi-Wan was holding the cup to his lips, letting him sip the sweet water carefully. As he drained the cup, Qui-Gon felt like light was his chest and the ache of the wound began to fade, his breathing easier, his head clearer. He looked to where the blade had pierced his stomach and could only gasp as it stitched itself closed from within. 

“Obi-Wan? What have you done?” He whispered as he looked into Obi-Wan’s eyes, his heart sinking, terrified of the answer. He knew the legends, what it meant that he had drunk water from the Wellspring that Obi-Wan had offered. 

“Healed you. Seems foolish not to use the Wellspring when it is here for this purpose.” Obi-Wan shrugged, cleaning up the blood soaked rags that he had used to bind the wound. 

Qui-Gon bolted upright, pulling Obi-Wan into his chest. “No! I will not let you exchange your life for mine! Take it back.” 

Obi-Wan gently laughed as he combed the sweat matted hair from Qui-Gon’s brow. “You silly human. Is that what you thought the legends meant? That another must _die_ for you to live?” 

“What else _would_ it mean? A ‘life freely given’ is pretty straight forward, Obi-Wan.”

“A life freely given, not cut short or taken in exchange, Qui-Gon. As I have given mine to you. The water cannot be taken by the one who needs it, but by the ones who love them.”

“But you said that in your legends, that she gave her life for his.” Qui-Gon gasped out, hope slowly filling his chest. 

“And she did. She gave up her life as she knew it, her life as a Vultpex, an untamed fox. Her husband had tamed her, just as you have tamed me. They guarded the Wellspring for almost three hundred years together. I thought you knew this story. For hell's sake, Qui-Gon, I’m their great grandchild.”

Heart bubbling with joy and relief, Qui-Gon laughed, “Well, it's a good thing I tamed you then.” 

Obi-Wan sighed in relief of his own and let himself be pulled into Qui-Gon’s arms as they watched the moon rise, it’s light glittering in the Wellspring of Life. 

Even now, the legends say that if you visit the Jedi Temple of the Moon Fox with someone you truly love, that you will see them, the moon fox and his Jedi, quietly watching the moon as it crosses the sky, guardians of the Wellspring of Life. 

They say if you wish on a clear, moonlit night and leave the lovers two warm cups of tea in offering, that your love will be eternal, blessed by the Force to last beyond a lifetime.


End file.
